1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to card games, and in particular to card games utilizing high-low wagering with a standard or modified deck of playing cards, known as the game of WAR. More particularly, the invention relates to such a WAR like game adapted primarily for use as an electronic video game which includes placing a wager and a payoff to the player in the event he/she is victorious.
2. Background Information
There are numerous types of card games, many of which have been incorporated into video gaming machines, such as the various types of Poker, Blackjack, etc. wherein the player deposits a certain amount of money or credits into the video gaming machine and interacts with a computer controlled viewing screen, and by either use of a touch screen or play buttons on the video game, controls some aspect the outcome of the game and plays against a dealer or gaming machine. One type of game is the game of WAR wherein a dealer and player match individual cards one-to-one, and the holder of the matched cards having the highest rank is declared the winner. In a non-gaming situation the winner collects the cards of the opponent, and in a gaming situation, such as a video slot machine game, will win either bonus points, which correspond to a value of money based upon the initial bet placed by the player at the start of the game, or an immediate monetary payout. The game of WAR is presently being played actively in casinos with a live dealer who deals the cards to the player and himself after a bet has been placed on the table. Some examples of these types of games are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,982,534; 5,324,041; 5,720,484; 5,816,916; and 6,102,403.
However, it has been found that playing a single game of WAR, wherein one card is dealt to each player which constitutes the game, either on a video slot machine game or with a live dealer, does not hold the players interest since the game is over extremely quick and becomes monotonous. Therefore, the need exists for an improved card game, and in particular an improved WAR type card game, either played with a live dealer or in a video slot machine, which involves more than the dealer and player each receiving a single card in each game, in order to maintain the player interest and increase the pleasure to the player, and increase play in the casino.